30 June 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-30 ; Comments *Cud's debut session includes a Hot Chocolate cover, 'You Sexy Thing', which made #20 in that year's Festive Fifty. Peel relates that Cud were only one of five bands chosen for sessions on the basis of demo tapes heard on the car stereo by JP himself (who was driving) and John Walters. *Galashiels gets a mention when details of a 'secret' gig in London featuring Passmore Sisters, Wolfhounds and Catapult is read out. This prompts a resident of the town to phone in and ask why he always references it when discussing places far removed from London. Sessions *Cud, #1. Recorded 1987-06-16. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Wolfhounds, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1987-05-26. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Public Enemy: 'Rebel Without A Pause (12 inch)' (Def Jam) *Weather Prophets: 'Why Does The Rain (7 inch)' (Creation) *Cud: 'Mind The Gap' (Peel Session) *Jolly Jumpers: 'Tallahassee Lassie (Mini LP-Back To The Tom Tom Town)' (Gaga Goodies) *''(JP: 'They don't leave any part of the electric guitar unused, do they, those Finns?')'' *Perennial Divide: 'Beehead (12 inch)' (Sweatbox) *''(Reads a letter from a listener who says, 'If you have four children, why do you only ever mention William, or are all four of them called William?', to which JP replies, 'That's not a bad idea. If I'd thought of calling all four of them William, I might have gone ahead and done it.')'' *Culture: 'More Vacancy (LP-Africa Stand Alone)' (April) *Wolfhounds: 'Boy Racers RM1' (Peel Session) *MCSerch ft K. Love & Tony D: 'Beware Of The Death (12 inch-Hey Boy!)' (Idlers) *Cud: 'You're The Boss' (Peel Session) *Titans: 'Free And Easy (Compilation LP-Rock'N'Roll Party Vol. 7)' (Ace) *Bhundu Boys: 'Tsvimbodzemoto (LP-Tsvimbodzemoto)' (Discafrique) *Band Of Susans: 'Hope Against Hope (LP-Blessing And Curse)' (Trace Elements) *''(JP mentions a conversation with Steve Barker of Radio Lancashire, who mentions the Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band sessions, and wonders if Strange Fruit will release them. JP's reply is prescient and most interesting: 'The tapes of that, I think, have disappeared, which is a great pity, and I'm sure we'd never get permission to put it out anyway, Beefheart being understandably a difficult man to deal with in these matters. I was telling him that somebody sent me a bootleg of it recently on cassette: quite shocking, of course, which included my awful interview with him, which is the last interview I think I ever did on the radio.' See 06 March 2001 and 07 March 2001.)'' *Wolfhounds: 'Sandy' (Peel Session) *(JP contemplates getting a holiday home in Crete after a memorable holiday there three or four years previously.) *Haralabos Garganourakis (Χαράλαμπος Γαργανουράκης): Έσβησε Η Αγάπη Μας (v/a album - Τα Μεγάλα Κρητικά) Columbia *Chumbawamba: 'Always Tell The Voter (LP-Never Mind The Ballots)' (Agit Prop) *Ice-T: 'Make It Funky (12 inch)' (Sire) (confusingly, a completely different record, possibly Inspiral Carpets apears in the middle of this track, possibly to cover up a tape flip) *Cud: 'Don't Bank On It' (Peel Session) *Marxist Brothers: 'Muzukuru' (Musi-Oa-Tunya) *Sonic Youth: 'Stereo Sanctity (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *Wolfhounds: 'Disgusted E7' (Peel Session) *Wailing Souls: 'Fire House Rock (LP-The Very Best Of The Wailing Souls)' *Fall: 'Like To Blow (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Shawnie 'G': 'Mission Impossible (12 inch)' (Rhythm King) *Cud: 'You Sexy Thing' (Peel Session) *Ripcord: 'You Don't Care (LP-Defiance Of Power)' (Manic Ears) *Ripcord: 'Eternal Tomb (LP-Defiance Of Power)' (Manic Ears) *Act 1: 'Dump 'N' From The Middle (LP-Act 1)' (Spring) *Hepburns: 'Pier Head (12 inch-Goalmouth Incident)' (Cherry Red) *Creepers: 'Brute (7 inch)' (Red Rhino) *Wolfhounds: 'Rule Of Thumb' (Peel Session) *Cocteau Twins: 'Crushed (Compilation LP-Lonely Is An Eyesore)' (4AD) *''(JP: 'Tomorrow night, more serious talk about the way you're doing your hair at the moment. Frankly, I don't like it and neither does your mother.')'' *(edit: two extra tracks from 15 May 1990 on File 1) *Glory Box: 'Regrets (7 inch)' (Mouth & Vinnie) *Deviated Instinct: '(Behind) The Scaffold' (Peel Session) File ;Name *1) 3. RADIO 1 23 06 87 JOHN PEEL *2) THE WOLFHOUNDS • CUD: Public Enemy, Bhundu Boys, Sonic Youth.... ;Length *1) 2:03:21 *2) 1:59:04 ;Other *1) Note file misdate. *2) Many thanks to Patestapes ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *2) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Pates Tapes